


In a Flash

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Car Accident, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen. He was one of them. He didn't expect to be involved in yet another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Flash

Sync always paid attention. He looked both ways, then again, before crossing a street; he watched those around him, waiting for the moment when some stranger would snap; he listened to the little voice in his head that represented his instinct and followed its directions to the letter. If there was a way by which he could be certain of something, he found it and used it to his full advantage. Being caught unawares was against his nature, simply because getting caught meant being dead, and his life now was something he did not want to lose.

“I know, I know,” he sighed into the phone and rubbed the spot between his eyes as a headache threatened him. “Yes, Guy, I know. I won’t forget.” He chuckled softly at the urgent voice on the other end. “I’ll make sure the hotel’s got clean water and a locked door. And I’ll call you when I get in for the night.”

It was strange to think someone cared enough to keep him safe, and when that person was thousands of miles away, at a place Sync now could consider home – well, it was all the stranger. He closed his eyes for a beat at the corner, listening to the chattering of the people around him and the quiet but insistent voice of someone he held dear repeat the exact same instructions for the third time. Where he might have once found it instantly irritating, he instead found it endearing.

He opened his eyes to the switching of the lights. Red in either direction, the little walking man on his merry way – his signals to go. He looked both ways, checked again, and stepped out into the pedestrian crossing, people ahead and behind him lost in their own worlds.

“Guy, I don’t need to check the windows – ”

A flash of red, hardly more than a flicker of color at the edge of his awareness, and it slams all the other colors out of him. He loses his senses, finds them fading into the background, and his world narrows to a fine point until pain shatters everything else.

He tried to scream, sounds scraping against the inside of his throat like nails on a chalkboard, but every word of it was eaten by the feeling of something wrong. He blinked, his brain trying to make sense of  _body twisted_  and  _red pooling_  and  _looks of horror_ and  _should that be outside_. Only one thought pervaded the rest as he turned his head slightly to the side. Something damp trickled down from the corner of his mouth, and he was sure he tasted and knew that taste, but he let his dull sense stay dull.

Ahead of him lay his phone, screen shattered and blank. He stared at it, feeling his heart race and stutter like it never had before.

 _Guy will worry_ , he thought as white noise filled his ears.  _If I don’t call him back right away, Guy…_

“Don’t move, son.”

“You’re going to be fine, son.”

_I’m not your son._

He didn’t say it out loud. His tongue had decided now was the perfect opportunity to lay still in his mouth while each shift of his body produced a new lance of pain in a place he hadn’t known was injured. He screamed as someone put pressure on his torso and the scream stayed loud and wailing like a siren.

Or maybe it was a siren.

“Guy,” he whispered, and his fingers twitched in their feeble effort to grab for the phone, but everything had faded to a narrow dot of light that was quickly being snuffed out.

“Stay with us! Kid, stay – ”

 _Sorry_ , he thought, too tired to keep his eyes open, too tired to even keep breathing. Everything took too much effort. His ears rang with a new wailing, and he let it overshadow his thought that Guy would be panicking, scared. Desire couldn’t fight pain, however.

_Gotta call him back…_

_Gotta rest for a minute…_

_Gotta…_

_Got…_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

One long, high pitched note. He wasn’t awake to hear it.


End file.
